What Happened to Us?
by Queen of the Insane Fangirls
Summary: There's always been strange things happening to the Park crew, and their friends. Park wars, hideous monsters, and love trouble are just an everyday thing for them. But one person will change it all. Will they be able to fight through it together and defy their destinies? Or lose everything and accept the cruel fate?
1. An Accident

**Author's Notes: Yes, I'm back with another** ** _Regular Show_** **story. I'm excited because I feel like I have more ways I could go with this story. Enough of an intro, lets raise the curtain and begin!**

* * *

An Accident

 _The Park..._

"Skips, I'm going to need you to fix the electric in the house." Benson shot a glare at his two favorite slackers. "Wonder why that would be needed-"

"I told Rigby not to do it!" Mordecai interrupted.

"I don't even want to hear it. You two clean the gutters and the fountains and the bathrooms. Muscle Man and Fives, you two can water the trees. Pops will run the snack bar while I go and get some ice for your coolers."

The blue jay and raccoon groaned. As if the summer heat wasn't enough, it hadn't rained in two weeks. Benson bought coolers on wheels and plenty of water for his workers. Some people, like Mordecai and Rigby, shared one but had a few water bottles in it. Mordecai dragged their cooler down the stairs. Rigby scampered off to get the ladder.

"Man, I hate cleaning the gutters!" Rigby whined.

"Well if you didn't throw the laundry detergent at the fuse box, we might've had an easier job!" Mordecai set the ladder against the house. "Now hold the damn thing still."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't even see why we had to do laundry yesterday." Rigby groaned again.

"Dude, it was our laundry." Mordecai threw the leaves onto the ground, some landing on Rigby.

"What the hell dude?" Rigby spat, frantically trying to get the disgusting leaves off him.

"You're the one who forgot the bucket!" Mordecai looked down at Rigby, who had let go of the ladder. "Hey! Get your hands back on the ladder!" Mordecai had started to wobble.

"Oh shut it, Benson Jr! I'm sick and tired of you-"

Mordecai slipped and had fallen directly on top of Rigby. He stood up quickly and looked down at his friend.

"Oh, fuck!" From the looks of it, Rigby was unconscious. He must've hit his head on something when Mordecai fell on him.

"Oh man! Skips! Skips!" Mordecai yelled for the yeti.

"What is it?" Skips came out of the house.

"Rigby's on the ground! He's not waking up, what do I do?!"

"Calm down! Let's get him to the hospital."

The bird carried his friend to Skips's van and laid him in the back seat. Mordecai sat next to him while Skips drove.

* * *

 _The Hospital..._

They had been waiting for hours on word of the raccoon's condition.

"Yeah, Benson. I can clean them when I get back. Are you sure? It's our fault we... Alright. Thank you Benson." Mordecai hung up and sighed. "Benson said he'll get our jobs done somehow."

Skips just nodded and continued to meditate on the couch of the waiting area. Nobody else was in this room, so it was quiet. A doctor came in.

"Are you the ones who brought in Rigby Saylers?"

The two nodded.

"He has a concussion, but its mild. We think he lost consciousness because of pain rather than the actual injury. He has woken up, but is in no condition for visitors. You two can go home, I'll call you if anything changes."

"When can he have visitors?" Mordecai asked him.

"Perhaps tomorrow. We'll have to ask him which ones are okay, but I'm sure he'll let you two in. If I could only ask one question, what caused him to fall and hit his head?"

"Uhm... I may have fallen off a ladder and onto him."

The doctor sighed and left.

"Let's go, Mordecai."

* * *

 _The Coffee Shop..._

"Oh my, is he going to be okay?"

Mordecai nodded. "I couldn't visit him today, maybe tomorrow I will." He sipped his coffee.

The mole sighed and continued to wipe the table. "Poor guy.. Hey, I'm off tomorrow. Do you think I could tag along?"

"Sure, I bet he'd be excited to see you," He hinted.

Eileen blushed at this and took his plate. "Alright, I'll be at the Park around 8."

"Sounds good. Thanks Eileen." He paid her and left. Eileen took the empty plate to the sink and began washing it.

 ** _Ding!_**

Eileen walked out to the main area and looked to see who entered. "Oh hi Margaret!" She greeted her friend.

"Hey Eileen. Whew, I don't know how you do it alone. This place is packed!" They laughed at the joke and Margaret looked around at all the empty tables.

"Did you hear about Rigby?"

"Yeah, Mordecai texted me while he was at the hospital. They were slacking off, of course. I hope this makes him stop being so lazy."

"Yeah, but if they didn't leave to go get coffees I wouldn't see Rigby as much." She giggled. "I'm gonna visit him tomorrow since I have off."

"Ooooh, sounds like fun."

Eileen smiled. Yeah, Rigby probably wouldn't care if Eileen went to see him or not. But her crush on him showed no bounds. He'd warmed up to her slightly, but he still hasn't shown any interest in dating. Eileen was fine with it though. She loved whatever time they spent together.

As for Margaret and Mordecai, they are thinking of starting their relationship again. But he thinks he needs more time.

"So, how're you and him?"

"I don't know, Eileen. He seems to be coming around, and I don't wanna push him into anything. Ugh, it's so confusing. I want to get back together with him, but he seems to be still hung up on CJ." The robin sighed.

"Mmm.."

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Eileen saw the clock.

"Well, guess I should close up." Eileen turned the sign on the door.

"I'll help ya." Margaret smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ah, the end of chapter one! Yeah, I know Rigleen is a thing now in the series but its called fan _fiction_ for a reason. I am a little weary on the fact that this started a little slow but it will pick up shortly. It's not much of a cliffhanger, but there are still unanswered questions. Will Rigby be okay? Is Mordecai going to get back with Margaret? Did Skips ever fix the electrical stuff in the house? Guess we'll find out in the next one.**

 **Stay Classy!**


	2. Her Return

Her Return

 _The next day..._

"Okay, yeah. I'm bringing a friend along. Eileen. Is that okay? Good. Alright. We'll be over soon."

Mordecai hit the end button and walked downstairs. _Eileen should be here any minute._

"Mordecai, wait." Benson stopped him at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going to hire someone else. I might pair them with Fives, and you with Muscle Man. I know you two haven't always been the best of friends, but maybe this will bond you. Fives said he's okay with someone new, he's getting a little tired of the 'my mom' jokes as well. Or they could go with Thomas. It's a whatever deal. You wanna work alone or with him?"

Mordecai nodded and saw Eileen pull up. "Okay, Benson. I'd like to work alone. I'm going to see Rigby. Catch ya later."

He walked towards her car. "Hey, Eileen." He opened the passenger door.

"Hey, Moredecai." She drove off.

They didn't talk much on the way there. They were listening to 80's music on the radio.

 _ **And now I hear you found somebody new..**_

 _ **And that I never meant that much to you...**_

"I didn't know you liked this type of music," Mordecai said, looking over at the mole.

"Let's just say I go through a lot of phases." She laughed and parked in the lot by the hospital. "Think he'll want to see me?"

"I'm sure. If not, I'll make sure he doesn't come out of that room for weeks." They laughed and walked into the building. Hospitals always frightened Eileen, while Mordecai was used to it.

"We're here for Rigby Saylers."

The overweight secretary sighed as she looked on her computer. "The doctor will be right out. Please have a seat."

They two went to sit and Moredcai mumbled, "Take it out on the food, not us." He could hear Eileen giggle.

"Mordecai? Is this Eileen?" The avian nodded. "I'm doctor Westbrook. Rigby is fine, just has a concussion. I don't recommend him working for at least a month."

"Could I get that in writing or something? Our boss probably doesn't want to hear that.. "

"I'll contact him. Now, would you like to see your friend?"

"Yeah. Can Eileen come?"

"Certainly."

* * *

"Aw, what? I asked for chocolate ice cream!" Rigby whined.

Mordecai had to laugh as he entered the room. He told Eileen to wait outside for a bit, just in case Rigby was angry at him. "Hey, dude."

Rigby sat his ice cream cup and spoon down and looked at his friend. "Oh, hey. Sorry about you falling..."

"What? You're apologizing? You are the one in the hospital. I'm sorry for giving you a concussion."

"Nah, man. I like getting out of work for a while. Did Eileen come?" Mordecai sensed a hint of disappointment in his voice, since it appeared he came alone.

"Hi, Rigby." The racoon instantly perked up at the sound of her voice. She walked over to his bed. "Sucks, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I can maybe go home today so that's good. The food here sucks balls."

She giggled. "Yeah, I can get you a sandwich when you get home."

"I wouldn't want you to go into the shop on your day off!"

The two continued to chat while Mordecai awkwardly stood by the door. He texted Margaret and waited to talk to Rigby. Dr. Westbrook asked Mordecai to step outside so they could talk.

"I'm sending him home today. I'll give you some paperwork for do's and don't's. As long as you guys are careful, I'm sure he'll recover soon."

* * *

 _The Park..._

 _"_ Benson, my good man. Are you going to fire Rigby?" The lolliman asked, worried.

"No, Pops. I'm going to hire someone else to make up for what little work he actually did. Mordecai should be bringing him home soon."

"Alright. Thank you for not firing him. Oh my! That butterfly appears to be in danger." Pops ran off to help the monarch.

Benson sighed and went to his office to try to place a help wanted ad. _Nobody's gonna want to work at a Park with this heat. They'd be insane! But I do need someone else to help out, even though Rigby didn't do much...It'd still be nice to have someone else around here. I'm not sure how long Muscle Man will last since he's married. And who knows what mood Mordecai's in because of his little love triangle._ The gumball machine sighed and checked his phone.

 **1 new message**

 **Aurdry: Hey Benson! I'm back in town and I was wondering if you'd like to grab a coffee or some lunch?**

Benson just stared at his phone. _Was she hinting at getting back together? No, you're reading too much into this._ He texted her back and said to meet her at the Coffee Shop at 1:30. She replied 'okay' with a smiley face. _Alright, better tell Skips._

Benson went downstairs to see Eileen's car parked outside. He could see Mordecai and Rigby walking towards the stairs.

"Dude, don't worry. The doctor will call Benson. Look, there he is now."

"Hey, you two. How ya feeling Rigby?" Benson didn't even give him time to reply. "You guys go inside and relax. I have to leave so make sure you tell Skips. If you don't then YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson walked to his car and got in. He didn't mean to yell with Eileen there, but he was just excited about Audrey's return.

"Man what crawled up his ass and didn't die?" Rigby laughed at his own joke as they went inside. "C'mon, Eileen! Enjoy your day off! Let's play some video games!" The raccoon hopped on the couch.

Eileen followed and sat next to him, but frowned. "I don't think we should play video games with your concussion."

"Psh, I'll be fine. Moredcai, bring us some chips!" The bird groaned and accepted it, he knew Rigby was injured mentally.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be okay!" Rigby turned on Strong Johns and handed Eileen the second player remote. "I never get to be player one."

She giggled. "It's okay, no worries."

They played, never realizing Mordcai never returned. He went outside to tell Skips of Benson's whereabouts.

* * *

The female sipped her coffee. "So, Benson. How've you been since we... split?"

He shrugged, "Okay I guess. I do miss being with someone I care about..." He looked down.

"Benson, I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what?!"

"I'm positive you're the father. I'm about three months along, and I haven't been with any other guys.."

"Wait, so are you saying I'm going to have a child?" She nodded. "Does this mean you love me?"

She looked away with a light blush. "Y-yeah.. It's just.. You were the only one who treated me right.. And I took advantage of that. Could you ever forgive me?" Audrey looked up and Benson with tear in her eyes.

Benson got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "Audrey, I love you more than anything in the world. I want to start a family with you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ooooh! Is she gonna accept the proposal? Who is going to be the new worker at the Park? Will I ever proofread enough to not have a mistake? (Probably no for the last one)**

 **Stay classy!**


	3. Deadbeat Husband

Deadbeat Husband

"It seems Benson's life isn't getting ruined by Rigby's 'accident', and the baby thing." The mysterious man growled. "And Rigby seems to be enjoying himself... Let's see here, I could make sure the entire Park crew is going through hell when I add a little.. Someone!" He laughed like and insane person. "Don't worry, each one of you will have a personal hell. And the heat, with no rain, was only the beginning.. Susan, get me his employer."

"Right away sir." The blonde haired woman went to her desk.

* * *

"Alright, I called this Park meeting to introduce some new things. First off, come on out Audrey, we are getting married." Gasps could be heard from the employees.

"And... Benson is going to be a father!" Audrey smiled as she held Benson's hand.

The employees congratulated the couple.

"Also, you can come out too. Our newest Park employee!"

CJ walked out from behind the house. Mordecai instantly started to sweat.

"Hey, everyone... I hope we can put the past behind us and start fresh." She looked down, realizing most of them were glaring at her.

"You will treat this woman with respect while she works here! Now, Cloudy Jane, you and Thomas can go trim the hedges in the garden..."

Benson droned on about everybody's work tasks.

* * *

Mordecai just finished his shift at the snack bar. He decided to go do something with Rigby.

"Rigby? You in here?" The bird looked around the house. His friend was no where in sight. Mordecai decided to text him.

 **Rigby: Sorry, I got bored so I went to the Coffee Shop. Margaret is here if you wanna come**

The blue jay sighed and got in the cart. _Dammit, his concussion is getting old fast. I miss talking to him while working. We always went to the Coffee Shop together... He seems to be spending more time with Eileen.._ He laughed as he pulled up to the shop.

Margaret ran up to him and gave the blue jay a hug as he entered. Rigby rolled his eyes and asked Eileen for a refill.

"Woah, Margaret." He awkwardly hugged her back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The robin backed away and looked down, her face flushed with embarrassment. "So, how're things at work?"

Mordecai shrugged and sat next to Rigby. "I think Benson wants more than just one worker added. Since it's so hot, he wants us to easier jobs but somehow still get everything done."

Rigby butted in, "Yeah, Mordecai is working alone since he didn't want to work with CJ- OWWWW!" The raccoon whimpered as his friend gave him a punch in the arm.

"Oh, she's working at the park?" Margaret sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, but she's with Thomas." Rigby was punched yet again by the avian. "Ow, what did I say that time?"

"Nothing..." Mordecai sipped his coffee. Margaret took this as a sign to leave.

"Well, I'd better get going. See ya guys!"

Eileen came out from behind the counter with Rigb'y doughnut. "Hey, where'd she go?"

Rigby pointed to Mordecai and mouthed, 'He pulled a Mordecai and she left'

The mole sat across from Rigby. "So, any plans for tonight guys?"

"I've been wanting to play Alley Fight Dudes 6 with him, but he hasn't really wanted to."

"Maybe you could bring it over to my place and we can play."

"That sounds awesome!"

The two looked over at Mordecai, who was daydreaming about something.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm fired? I've done nothing but give to this company!" The yeti slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"I hope you know this means we have no income, again..." His wife looked at him with worry in her eyes as she held their son.

"I do know that. I'll go look for another new job... I just can't believe I've been fired from six jobs in one week."

The woman sighed and gave the child to the yeti. "I'm leaving. I can't deal with this right now! I'm not going to be a single mother or a wife of deadbeat man. It's over, Quips. You and Alex better be out of here by tomorrow morning, or I'll call the police." She walked out of the room.

Quips sat there, stunned. He couldn't believe what just happened to him. "Alright, lets go kid.." He sat the two month old in a stroller and started to pack up his clothes and some baby toys. "I just hope he'll let me stay until I can get back on my feet.."

He gathered his things as quickly as he could and went out the door. His former companion stood in the doorway. "Don't even think about taking the car."

That was it. Quips walked down the street, pushing his child along. _I can't believe it. Six jobs in one week. That has to be some kind of record._ He walked around the town, hoping he was getting closer. _Please, let me stay? No, that sounds too whiny.._ The yeti looked up and saw the sign he was looking for. "Alright, Alex, we're here. Hope you like it." He entered Maellard Park.

He walked slowly along the trails, wondering where he was going. He didn't see any employees, only a few others walking around. Quips couldn't even find the house. _Dammit, I know it's here somewhere. Hey, look. The snack bar. Hopefully this works..._

He walked up to the snack bar, only to be greeted by a cloud girl.

"Hi there, what can I get for you?"

He blinked. Of course there would be a new employee who didn't know him. "Do you know where my cousin, Skips, is?"

"He's probably at the Park house, I can get him if you'd like."

"Please, do."

* * *

"Quips, I'm so sorry to hear about that..." Skips looked at his cousin with sad eyes. "We'll have to talk to Benson to see what he can do."

"I need a place to stay, Skips. I can't go back to that house. Could I stay with you?"

"I guess so..."

They hugged and Skips went off to find Benson. Quips sat Alex down on the floor while he got out the playpen for him. When he was finished, he sat his son down in and put some toys in with Alex. "I'm sorry Mommy didn't want to be with you. I wasn't much of a father to you because of work." Quips leaned in and kissed his son's forehead. "I love you, Alex. I promise to take care of you, no matter what happens to us."

* * *

The strange man laughed. "He went through six jobs before that broad left? Oh, this is marvelous!"

Susan sighed. "But he won't annoy the rest of them with those stupid jokes. He's really depressed."

"Oh, don't you worry. He has that kid, too. Someone will have to watch it while Quips is working."

"I still don't see on how you planned on this to work."

"It will." He grinned. "Trust me."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Poor Quips! Will he get a job at the Park? Will Mordecai ever solve his love triangle? Hm, I wonder who this man is.. And Susan? Why does that name sound so familiar...**

 **Stay classy!**


	4. Babysitting and Party Planning

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm not good with how fast babies develop so let's just say yeti children learn things faster than human children. I know Monica (his, well, in my story, ex wife) was a human, so Alex is a human with white hair. Since he's half yeti, he'll learn things quicker.**

* * *

Babysitting and Party Planning

"But the doctor said I shouldn't work!" the raccoon whined.

"I don't care. Looking after a baby isn't going to do much to your head." Benson snapped. "Besides, my other employees, including Quips, has their own jobs to do."

"Why can't CJ watch him?" Rigby poked Alex's head.

"That makes me looks sexist." Rigby chuckled when Benson said it. "Now, make sure the kid doesn't die or YOU'RE FIRED!"

Benson walked out, slamming the door behind him. It caused Alex to start crying. Rigby groaned and picked him up, trying to calm the baby down. "Stupid Benson. I don't know anything about caring for a baby. Stop crying, will ya?" He tried giving him a bottle, some toys, and even tried to make silly faces. After about five minutes, he gave up. He tried thinking of people to call who would know what to do, since Benson doesn't want Rigby to 'interfere' with the others' work tasks. "Alright, I'm calling Eileen. Surely, since she's a girl, she'll know something."

"Hey, Rigby. What's up?" Eileen could hear crying on the other line.

"I need help with this kid. He's been crying for like ten minutes!"

"Who's kid?"

"Quips. His wife, Monica, left him. Didn't wanna be a single mother with a no-job husband."

"Oh, damn. What about now? Isn't he employed?"

"Yeah, but nobody knows where she is. Ugh! How do I get this kid to quit crying?"

"Try putting him to sleep. Sing a lullaby or something."

"I'm not going to sing a stupid song just to put this thing to sleep."

"Rigby, it's not a 'thing'. It is a form of life."

"Can't you come and help me?"

"I'm working today. Maybe you could get someone to drive you to the shop and I can help when I'm not busy."

"I'll try."

* * *

"Thanks for driving me, Benson." Rigby sat awkwardly in the passenger seat of Benson's red car.

"Yeah, yeah. Make sure coffee girl knows how to put a car seat in so she can drive you home."

"I'm pretty sure she knows how." Benson pulled over. "Thanks, Benson."

"Need any help?"

"Maybe you could carry the stroller inside."

After Benson left, Rigby sat down at a table and stopped the stroller beside him. Before they left, Quips calmed Alex down so he wasn't crying anymore. Eileen walked over, drying out a glass.

"Dead as always, what can I get you?"

"Warm up some formula and I'll have the usual."

Eileen nodded and went back behind the counter to get his order.

* * *

"Hey, Mordecai. Could I talk to you for a minute?" CJ walked up behind Mordecai. The blue jay has avoided her since she started working here.

"I... I guess." He turned around to face her.

"Listen, I don't want things to be weird between us. I know you like Margaret, so you should go be happy with her. I'll be fine, I promise. Can we bury the hatches and be friends?"

"I don't know, CJ. I'm trying not to get caught up in any of that. I guess we can try being friends."

"Good. Does everyone at the Park hate me?"

"No, it's just what I did they hate. When we broke up, I went to a place called "Dumptown USA". I didn't show up to work for two weeks. When I got back, everyone was mad because Rigby was taking his vacation time. Thomas was sick and Muscle Man had to help move stuff into his new apartment. So, let's just say they had a lot of work to do and it was because of me."

"Wow. I'm sorry I put you through that..."

Mordecai shrugged. "It was good for me to go there. Made me realize I never want to go back."

"That's good, I guess." The cloud looked at her watch. "Well, I'm supposed to work at the snack bar soon. Catch ya later!"

She ran off and left Mordecai to go back to raking the leaves. _Almost done, Mordecai. Just gotta bag 'em up. I wonder how Rigby's doing with Alex.._ He bagged up the leaves and threw it into the dumpster. Mordecai walked upstairs to Benson's office. "Hey, Benson. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, but make it quick."

Mordecai walked inside and looked at Benson. He didn't look so hot. "Benson, I think you need a break. You're looking pretty rough."

"I'm fine, Mordecai. Besides, Audrey is plannig the wedding out mostly herself. Do you think she'd get along with the two coffee girls?"

"Probably. But Margaret doesn't work there anymore."

"Alright. I'm going to plan a get together for them to bond and all that."

"Like a baby shower? Or bachelorette party?"

"Well I'd like to see if they all get along. I know she probably couldn't stand Starla for a long time."

"Probably not. Well, anyway, I just came to tell you I'm finished and I'll see if Rigby needs a ride home."

"Okay, if you need to, take my car. There's no way I'm letting Alex be in the golf cart."

"Mkay."

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Every male employee, except Benson, sat on the floor of Skips's (and now Quips's) house. Alex was in the center, banging a plastic hammer off the ground.

"We need to do something about Benson. He seems to be getting really stressed out. And we don't want that to happen again..." Mordecai spoke, looking at the rest of the group.

"We could all chase butterflies in the Park garden!" Pops chimed.

"Anything else?"

"Dudes, he needs a bachelor party!" Muscle man exclaimed.

"I don't know. Benson probably would yell at us if we pulled something like that." Rigby said, trying to get Alex to play with something else.

"He could use the relaxation. Maybe we'll try it closer to the wedding." Skips looked at Mordecai. "In the meantime, we should try working harder so he doesn't have to do as much work. I'll try to convince him to take a vacation. I'm sure he'll let me run the Park for a few days."

"I don't know, Skips. He probably won't since I came here." Quips lifted his son into his lap and tried rocking him to sleep. "I never got to do this since I worked the night shift... God, I miss Monica!" The young father let out a sob and Skips pulled Alex away to give him to Rigby.

"I know, Quips. You'll get through it." The yeti tried to comfort his cousin. Rigby played a lullaby song on his phone for Alex. They all decided Rigby should bond with Alex every chance he gets. Quips continued to weep while the others sat in silence.

Fives broke it by asking, "When is Benson getting married?"

"He hasn't said anything yet, at least not that I heard." Mordecai stated.

Quips spoke up, "I think the bachelor party is a great idea. I think we all need to just hang out and have no worries!"

* * *

The man combed his brown hair. He looked over at his assistant. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but this plan is full-proof. They are just being a little more difficult than I expected."

"Look, I want to get back at them as much as you do; but, this is taking forever!" Susan looked at the cameras on Rigby and Mordecai bringing Alex to Skips's house. "You still have Moredcai screwed, and Benson is getting there with the stress. Skips has Quips to worry about, and then there's the kid. But what about Rigby? He got that mole to help him with Alex. His injury hasn't effected him much."

"Maybe I'll have to do something worse... Destroy his lover? Bring back someone he hates? Oooooh! That's a brilliant idea, Susan!"

"I didn't say anyth-"

He held up a hand to interrupt. "I have a feeling there's going to be someone coming back for Rigby. I'll make sure he pays for almost ruining this by being his lazy, stupid self."

"And how do you plan on that?"

"My dear, Susan. I have my ways dear. Now, I think you know who you're going to call."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get me angry." She flashed a grin. "You know how I get when people disregard my managing."

"Whatever. I'm the boss here!"

* * *

 **Stay classy!**


	5. Eileen's Date

Eileen's Date

"Alright, have fun gals!" Benson left the girls in the Park house so they could bond.

Audrey and Margaret sat on the couch while Eileen and CJ got snacks from the kitchen. Starla sat on the floor with Alex.

"Oh, he's so cute. I hope my kid is that cute!" Audrey smiled.

"Well, he has some yeti. So, you might end up having a gumball machine." Margaret said.

"Who wants some snacks?" CJ sat the food down on the table.

The girls talked and seemed to get along well. CJ and Margaret kept their distance, and eventually started making jokes with each other. It seemed like Audrey is going be a great addition to the Park family.

"So, who wants to help me plan the wedding?" The girls squealed and agreed to help her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, wherever the boys went..._

"Alright, guys. We all have off tomorrow so let's get crazy!" Benson yelled as they drove off in Skips's van.

They drove to Wing Kingdom and each ate twenty baskets of wings. Muscle Man took off his shirt and waved it in the air. "WOOOOO!"

Mordecai and Rigby laughed and joined him, only they just waved their arms and yelled, "OOHHHH!"

Their behavior led them to be kicked out for the night. So, they went to Cheezers. Pops and Thomas were the designated drivers since the others got insanely wasted. Even Skips and Quips were feeling pretty good. Nobody worried about anything. Audrey texted Benson and said they went to Eileen's house to spend the night. When the house became free, then went back to the Park. Laying down in the grass, they got into some deep conversations.

"Duuuude.. Why do you hate us, Benson?" Rigby asked.

"Nah, man. You gots it all wrong. I'm just tryin' tah make you guys better people for the outside world. I hope you guys will get better jobs someday. You dun't wanna be working at a lame Park the rest of your lives." Benson burped.

"I like it here, man. Park is a beautiful place at night..." Muscle Man yawned.

They ended up sleeping in the yard that night.

* * *

"Benson!" Audrey shook her soon-to-be husband.

"Huh? Where am I? Owwww, my head.." Benson sat up groggily.

"You're at the Park sweetie. Are you okay? Need anything?"

"Let's just go home.."

The others started waking up.

"Oh my god, we left Alex at the restaurant!" Quips started freaking out.

"Nah, man. He's at Eileen's with the other," Rigby paused to burp. "Chicks."

After they all had gotten up, the rest of the day went by lazily. Mordecai and Rigby laid on the couch and watched movies with Muscle Man and HFG. Pops was out in the Park somewhere, while Thomas and Benson went to their houses. Skips and Quips talked in their house. The girls went to work while CJ went to bring Alex back to the Park.

"Need any help with his stuff?" Eileen asked, walking out from her bedroom.

"Maybe you could ride with, since you work the afternoon shift." CJ put the car seat in.

"I will. I'm glad you and Margaret are becoming friends. It's really nice to not have that tension anymore."

"Me too. I'm willing to try to be a better person. Even if it means letting Mordecai go." The cloud sighed and secured Alex in the car. "Ready?"

The mole nodded and they drove over to the Park.

* * *

"You need me to do the taxes again? Sure, I can squeeze that into my schedule. Alright, Benson. I'll be over in about an hour." The raccoon sat the phone down and went to the bedroom to pack some things. _It'll be nice to see everyone again. I heard they hired some new people since I was last there. Maybe I could treat them all out to dinner._

The drive over was very boring considering Don listened to just piano music. He reached Twin Peaks in about forty five minutes, leading him to grab something to eat first. He parked at the Coffee Shop and walked in. _Man, this place is pretty quiet. I wonder if they're even open..._

He opened the door and was greeted by a small mole. "Welcome to the Coffee Shop! What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a black coffee and.." Don peered at the menu, "and a sandwich. Number 4."

"I'll have that right out for you."

He sat down at a booth and looked around. _Cozy place. I'm surprised this place only has one other customer. Wait, is she the only one working?_

Eileen came back with his order. "Anything else?"

"I'll let you know." He winked, causing her cheeks to flush. She walked over to the counter to grab the cleaning supplies to wipe down tables.

"Thank you for coming." She smiled at the customer leaving. _Well, once he gets out of here I can close up._

"Excuse me, miss?"

Eileen walked back over to him. "How may I help you?"

Despite already knowing, he asked, "How do I get to Mallaerd Park from here?"

"Well, if you leave on the road with Cheezers you should make a right at the traffic light. Then go straight until you see Marble Avenue. Turn there then you should see the sign there. I hope you don't plan on going tonight, they're closed."

"Actually, I was. Perhaps you'd like to keep me company for the night?"

Eileen stood there, shocked. _Is he hitting on me? But, you love Rigby. It's not like he's going to make a move on me anytime soon..._ "I'd love to. I will have to go home and change, though."

He handed her a piece of paper with his number before standing up. "Text me your address. I'll pick you up at six." He smiled and left.

* * *

 _Back at the Park.._

"Benson, why are you here? You have the day off."

"I know Skips. I called Don to see if he could do our taxes. He should be here soon."

"Is he doing them tonight?"

"No, I said he could stay here the night and do them tomorrow. Look, there he is."

Don got out of his car and knocked on the door. Mordecai answered it and gave Don a hug.

"Hey, Mordo! Been a while."

"Yeah man. What brings you by?"

"I'm doing the taxes again. Benson said I could crash here for the night and do them tomorrow.'

They could hear a familiar groan from the living room. "What? Don's here?" Another groan. "Why is he here?!"

Benson came down the stairs. "You be nice to your brother! He's doing our taxes tomorrow and I thought it would be nice to catch up with him."

"Well, I have a date tonight. So maybe tomorrow we can."

"He's only been here for like two minutes and he has a date?!" Rigby was furious.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Eileen looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure on what to wear, so she decided to go casually fancy. She pulled her hair into a bun. She was wearing a black tank top with blue jeans. _I hope this is appropriate for tonight..._ She put on some lipstick and mascara. _There. Presentable but not screaming whore._

Hearing a knock at the door, she went to make sure it was Don. She opened it and he smiled at her. She examined him. He was wearing jeans with a navy blue t-shirt. _Strange, he wasn't wearing anything earlier.._

"Ready to go?"

"You bet."

They drove to a restaurant to eat. It wasn't too fancy, which was good for their attire.

"So, I never did get your name."

"Oh, it's Eileen. Sorry about that.."

"Don't fret. I'm Don."

That's when it hit her. This was Rigby's _brother_. She heard about him when Rigby needed help with that Bank Shot game. The mole considered her options. Continue this date and see how well it goes, or go home and never be loved by the one she loves. She went with the more logical option.

"So, Don. What do you do?" Of course, she knew the answer.

He grinned. "I'm an accountant."

"Oh, nice. Did you dream of being anything else?" _Well, he is an honest man._

"Not really. I know it may seem boring but I enjoy it. I highly doubt you wanted to work at a coffee place."

"I want to be a performer. I love the piano and I think I play it well. At least I did, before the accident."

"What accident?"

She giggled. "It's a joke. When I moved into my house, I didn't have enough money to buy a piano. I'm still saving up for it."

"Wow. I'd love to hear you play sometime."

She blushed. This date was a success. Eileen felt a little guilty about Rigby, but she seemed to like Don more as a friend. He was a bit flirty, but nothing that disgusted Eileen. She'd like to keep in touch with him.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Goodnight, Eileen."

* * *

Susan rolled her eyes and continued painting her nails. "That was your plan? Make Rigby jealous by having his brother date his woman?"

"It's a good plan!" The man walked over to the camera. "It looks like things are going quite well for the couple... Perhaps this will be easier than I thought. I didn't expect them to have so much in common!"

The blonde woman shook her head. "I have ideas too you know."

"Yes, yes. You'll be able to work some magic soon." He grinned. "Very soon."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Are you guys liking this story? I know it takes time for people to notice it and all that, but I just want to know if I should honestly continue with it.**

 **Stay classy!**


	6. Failed Plans

Failed Plans

Quips sat on the floor with his son, attempting to play with him. "I'm trying to be a better father to you, but it's tough..." The yeti sighed and made a Tigger doll dance around. Alex seemed to like this. He reached for the doll and hugged it tightly. Quips smiled. "If only your mother was here to see this.." Tears slid down his cheeks as he turned away. _Oh, Monica. Why did you have to leave me?_ He got up and walked out the back door. He pulled a baggie out of his pocket. "Stress relief, check." He lit the joint and took a long drag.

Skips walked in the front door and looked at Alex. "Where's your father?" The young boy shrugged and continued to chew on the plastic toy. Skips took it out and gave him a teething ring, then searched the house. "I can't imagine he'd let Alex alone.." Skips walked outside and gasped at the sight of his cousin. "Quips!"

* * *

Don arrived home, only to see Mordecai still up. The tv was on, but he wasn't paying attention to it. He was texting someone.

"Hey, Mordo."

The blue jay looked up and smiled. "Hey. How was your date?"

"Oh, it was incredible!" Don sat next to Mordecai on the couch. "She's smart, funny, and really cute... She told me she wanted to be a performer. I thought that was amazing. Instead, she's stuck at a dead end job and going nowhere." The raccoon sighed.

"Hmm.. So, what'd she look like?"

"She was pretty short. About Rigby's size, actually. She wore these round glasses that looked beautiful on her. Her hair was in a ponytail when she was at work, but for the date she pulled it into a bun. She was wearing this nice black tank top, and-"

"Wait, is this girl's name, Eileen?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Dude, that's Rigby's girl."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRL! BUT YOU, MY DEAR BROTHER, ARE DEAD!" Rigby ran down the stairs.

"Woah, Rigby! I'm sorry I didn't know!" Don stood up and watched his brother. "I'll back off I swear!"

"NO! NOBODY DESERVES THAT GIRL AND I'VE WORKED TOO LONG AND HARD TO TRY AND BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE RUIN IT!" Rigby attempted to punch his brother's chest. Tears were brimming his eyes as he kept weakly hitting his brother. "She's the most important thing in my life." Rigby sniffled and looked down. "And I want to be the same for her..." Rigby ran out of the house.

"Wait Rigby!" Don pleaded. It was too late.

"Don't worry, Don. I'm sure he'll be back." Mordecai yawned. "I'm going to bed, night."

* * *

"So you went on a date with his brother? Wow, Eileen, I never thought of you as that type of girl!"

Eileen rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. "I wasn't going to do anything with him. Plus, he's way to tall for me. You know Rigby's just my height."

Margaret giggled at this. "Yeah, you two were practically made for each other."

"Oh, shush! I don't see you doing anything about Mordecai." Eileen regretted saying this.

"Yeah..." A long pause fell over the phone. "Well, it's getting late. Goodnight Eileen."

"Goodnight, Margaret." Eileen sighed and hung up her phone. She didn't mean to say it, honestly. It just slipped.. The mole stood up and walked into the kitchen to do her dishes from breakfast. Thankfully, she was off tomorrow. So, she could stay up later if she wanted to. She was quietly singing to her phone's playlist. "Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.." Eileen nearly dropped the glass she was washing when a knock at the door startled her. "Coming!" She set her things down and went to the door. Eileen cursed to herself when she realized she was wearing her turtle pajamas. She sighed and opened the door anyway.

"Hey." He sniffled. "Eileen."

"Rigby, get in here." She led him into the living room. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I.. I don't know. I just.." Suddenly, he hugged her. She hugged him back and he buried his face into her hair. "Please don't ever leave me. I'll try to be a better person for you. Just don't ever leave me!" Eileen heard him sob. She gently petted his head.

"Rigby, what are giving you these thoughts?" Eileen gently took his chin in her hand and lifted it up so she could look into his eyes. "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. Even if it means taking a step back and letting you live."

"I would never walk away from you. You're too important to me." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly. They stood there for a while before breaking the kiss to catch a breath. Rigby blushed. "It's late, I should go."

"I'm not letting you walk home. And my car is in the shop. Take the spare bedroom."

He smiled. "Thanks. Goodnight, Eileen."

* * *

Susan laughed. "Seriously? You gave the poor guy weed?"

He glared at her. "He could lose his job because of that!"

She cocked a brow. "I thought you wanted him to work at the Park."

"I did!" He groaned. "You're making this difficult!"

"Oh, and great plan with Eileen. Two more happy people."

The man shook his head and looked at the camera on Rigby. "Dammit, Rigby. You're making this harder than it needs to be. It looks like it's time to move on. Perhaps Skips is coming along to an anniversary that mustn't be forgotten."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's gonna work well. It'll only be him, anyway. You have to get the others and make them each suffer at the same time. It'll be the best way, you know.."

"Shut up! You made me lose my train of thought. Okay, so who was I going to target next?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Aha, a rigleen chapter. I know it's short, but I will try to work on making them a reasonable length.**

 **Stay classy!**


	7. Love is in the Air

Love is in the Air

"You fool! If Benson found out about this, you could be fired! Do you really think that's a good thing?"

"I'm sorry, Skips! I've just been down lately.. I'm trying but it's hard for me to adjust to this lifestyle."

"I don't want to hear it." Skips grabbed the bag from Quips. "I'm going to get rid of this. You can barely afford diapers, how in the hell did you pay for this?"

"The guy said it was free, since it looked like I needed it.." Quips scratched the back of his head nervously.

Skips narrowed his eyes. "This doesn't seem right..."

* * *

 _The next day, at the Park..._

"Well, look who finally decided to come home." Benson tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.

"Whatever, man." Rigby yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Where's Don? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, no. I'm not doing this again. He is in the office and you are not to bother him until he is finished. NOW GO TO THE SNACK BAR WITH CJ OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Rigby mumbled as he trudged to the snack bar. CJ gave a friendly wave but he didn't reply. Walking in, CJ tilted her head. "You look pretty rough. Long night with Eileen?"

The raccoon growled. "I had to wake up early since they gave her the morning shift."

"I can cover for you if you need a nap or something."

"Thanks, CJ. I'll stay at least for one customer. I'm glad you're happy to be working here."

"It's great. Mordecai and I patched things up, so that's good. Plus, I've found a new love interest." She blushed.

"Oooooh, who is it?"

"Oh, no no. I shouldn't tell you."

"C'monnnnn!" Rigby whined.

"Alright, I have a teenie tiny little crush on Fives."

"OHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"You sure the wedding is all planned?"

"Of course, Benson! It'll be in a few weeks, if that's okay with you."

"I need to make sure everyone has a tux still.."

"Don't worry, I have it all planned." Audrey handed Benson a calendar. "Everything is on here for what you need to do on what day."

Benson examined it. "Oh, meeting your parents is scheduled for tomorrow.."

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no. It's great." Benson kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Bistro en le Park." Audrey grinned. "So, wear something nice. You can meet us there at six."

"And by that I should be there around a quarter til." Benson sighed. "I'll go rent a tux, I'm sure Skips can handle the Park."

"Great, see you later. I have to go look at dresses with Margaret and Eileen."

"See you."

Benson walked back to the house and saw Rigby playing with Alex. "Hey, I thought I told you to run the snackbar."

"I was tired so CJ said I could come here to sleep, but Quips wanted me to watch him. I figured you'd like the fact I was still technically working."

"I am a little surprised by this. Where's Skips?"

"He went out with Quips."

Benson looked at the time. "Where's Don?"

"Asleep. I haven't gotten to talk to him yet."

"Okay, Well. I have to leave. Do you think you will all be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. Bye."

The gumball machine left and the raccoon went back to playing with Quips's son. _Man, I miss Eileen. I just want to see her again. Hold her in my arms, maybe play video games..._ Rigby couldn't help but smile. Ever since last night, he's been thinking about her a lot. _She said she's gonna be out tonight, so maybe tomorrow I'll visit her and see if she'd like to go out._

He turned around at the sound of footsteps. "Hey, Don."

"Oh, uh. Hey, Rigb... Rigby."

"Dude, it's cool. I went to Eileen's last night and I'm better."

"Oh so I can go out with her again?"

"WHAT?! No!" Rigby stood up and yelled, causing Alex to cry.

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

His older brother gasped. "You, do?"

Rigby shook his head. "No, no! Forget it! Just go back to doing the taxies!"

"Rigby, I won't ask her out again."

"Good." Rigby sat down and tried to comfort Alex.

* * *

"Are you excited, Audrey?" Margaret asked as she looked around at the dresses.

"Yeah, I'm excited to marry him. And start a family."

"Now Alex will have someone to play with," Eileen added.

"I just hope Benson will adjust to all this. I feel like we're rushing. Oh, what about this one?" Audrey pulled out a strapless red dress.

"I like it!"

"It's not too slutty, right?" Audrey held it up against her.

"Nah." The three giggled. "Try it on," Margaret encouraged.

The bird and mole waited outside while Audrey tried on the dress. They chatted a little, but Eileen didn't tell her friend about the whole thing with Rigby. Margaret couldn't get her mind off a certain blue jay. They had been talking a lot more, but with CJ back in the picture, she didn't know what to think. Mordecai seemed okay but.. Not his old self. Maybe this love triangle broke him. God, he's only 23. How in the hell could he be broken at this age? Margaret pushed those thought aside as her new friend came out of the room.

"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful!" Eileen clapped.

"Wow, that looks amazing on you!" Margaret chimed.

"It doesn't show the baby bump too much?" Audrey looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect!"

* * *

"Thank you for not telling him. I promise I won't do it again." Quips looked at his cousin.

"Just don't let me catch you doing that ever again. Your son shouldn't have a father like that." Skips said as they entered their house.

"I'm not a good father, Skips."

"You have to try more. Take a few days off and spend some time with him."

"I'm always at work, someone _I_ barely even know is taking care of him! How in the hell can you even consider me to be a father?"

"Quips, calm down. You don't mean this. You used to be so happy. What happened?"

"Monica. When we got married, she started to hate me. I was going to leave her, but then she got pregnant. I wasn't going to be a father that was never there. But I turned around and became that anyway. I want to be a good father, but I can't. I don't know how!" Quips fell to his knees and cried into his hands.

Skips sighed. "Quips, take a break from work. Benson, and myself, will let you stay here. You can spend all the time you want with him."

"That'll never work." Quips sobbed.

"Yes, it will. Rigby needs a break, too. He's got brother problems. Alex is soon going to start walking and talking. Don't you want to be there for that?"

"Of course I do."

"I'll talk to Benson in the morning."

Quips smiled. "Thanks, Skips."

"Do you remember what this man looked like?"

"Not really. He was wearing a brown cloak and a grey fedora. I couldn't see his face."

"You should get some rest. Rigby will be bringing Alex soon." Quips nodded and Skips skipped over to the window. "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about that man..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yeah, this chapter is later than I wanted. The reason being is the stats are froze. About mid-Sunday, they just stopped. I honestly didn't take notice until about Tuesday that something was up. I've been hesitant to post a new chapter because of this. I was waiting for them to come back, but I don't know when they are. Even though I won't have any views for this chapter, I couldn't just put it on hold. I plan on continuing this story despite no views showing up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Stay classy!**


	8. R&R is Needed

Rest and Relaxation is Needed 

"Okay, guys. Busy day." Benson looked down at his clipboard. "Busy day. Skips, the cart needs an oil change. Muscle Man, you can leave now for moving into your new place. Thomas and CJ, you two can run the snack Bar. Fives, Mordecai, and Rigby, you three can mow the lawn. Alright, everyone, get to work!"

Benson went around the house to find the hose. He drug it out to the front where his car is. He filled the bucket with water and dunked his sponge in.

"Hey, Benson. Need some help?" Benson turned around and looked at Quips.

"Oh, sure. You can probably put Alex in the house and grab a sponge. Thanks."

Benson continued with washing the hood when the yeti returned. The two worked in silence. After about a half hour, they finished up and Mordecai walked by.

"Hey, Benson. I'm gonna leave. I already finished my section. See ya!"

Benson shook his head. _I can't focus on them right now. I have to make this night perfect or Audrey will hate me._

Mordecai drove the cart over to the coffee shop. He wanted to make a date with Margaret. Walking in, he saw Margaret standing in the back. He decided to sit down and wait. After about ten minutes, Margaret walked out. "Hey, can I take your or- Oh, hey Mordecai." She mumbled.

"You don't seem too happy today."

"I've just been stressed out lately. Eileen's old boyfriend came back and she doesn't know what to do with him and Rigby. My apartment is being fumigated so I have to live with Eileen again. And the shop's been crazy and the heat sucks."

"Hey. We should do something to get your mind off things."

"You mean as a group?"

"Whatever you want."

She flashed a smile at him. "Pick us up tomorrow after my shift. Bring Rigby."

* * *

Benson looked at himself in the mirror. _Okay, just make a good impression. You've seen them before, they don't_ look _scary. But if they want to go to a fancy restaurant.. Oh, boy. I'm in for it now._ He sighed and looked at the time. It was 5:27. _Great, It's time to leave._ The gumball machine walked downstairs and looked around for Skips. He found the yeti in the kitchen with Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hey, Skips. I'm heading out. Thanks for keeping an eye on everything for me."

"No problem, Benson. Just have fun tonight, alright?"

"Hah. I'll try." Benson walked outside to his car and drove off. The restaurant wasn't far, but Benson decided to take a more scenic route. He wanted to be there right at 5:45. _Are we rushing this? I'm just now meeting her parents and it's three weeks before the wedding! At least she has the rest of everything planned out..._

Benson parked and walked inside. He told the man he was here with Audrey, but the man didn't believe him. Benson tried for ten minutes to tell him about his fiance. The man started ignoring him. Benson started turning red. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"YOU LISTEN HERE, MISTER. I AM SUPPOSED TO MEET MY FIANCE'S PARENTS TONIGHT AND I WANTED IT TO BE PERFECT. I SHOULD'VE MET THEM TEN MINUTES AGO BUT YOU JUST HAD TO BE STUBBORN. WHO PAYS THIS MUCH FOR YOUR CRAPPY FOOD ANYWAY? I'LL JUST HAVE TO CALL AUDREY AND TELL HER ABOUT YOU!"

"There's no need, Benson." Benson looked up to see Audrey.

"Audrey... I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. My parents didn't even bother to show up either. Let's just go.."

She walked out to Benson's car. He gave one last glare before following her.

"Maybe we should delay the wedding, you know? Take a break from all the craziness."

"Benson, let's get married tomorrow. I'm sure you can get everyone tuxes and I'll go shopping with the girls."

"Are you sure about this?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Of course."

* * *

Quips turned around to face the high chair in the kitchen. "Alright, it's time for dinner." He made an airplane noise as he slowly looped the spoon in circles and into his son's mouth. "Good boy. Hey, what's the deal with airline food? ZINGOOOOO!" he set the food down to do his signature pelvic thrust. Alex giggled opened his mouth wide for more food. Quips laughed and continued to feed Alex.

Mordecai and Rigby groaned from the living room. "It's nice that he's happy and all, but he seriously still does jokes and that damn 'zingo' thing?" Rigby glared at Skips.

Skips shook his head. "Just support him. At least you got Alex off your back."

"I actually kinda liked the kid. Now Benson will make me do actual work." Rigby slammed the controller down. "You son of a bitch! I was having a conversation, no fair!"

Mordecai laughed. "All's fair in Hoops Jam 6900!"

"Whatever." Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Oh, go cry to Eileen."

"STOP TALKING!"

"Fellas, keep it down. Don't distract Alex."

"Yeah, yeah." Rigby sighed and picked up the controller.

Quips peeked his head in. "Need anything?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Okay! ZINGO!" Quips went back into the kitchen and wiped Alex's face off with a napkin. "I'm glad I got custody. It's just a shame Mommy went to jail." The child's eyes started to droop. "Looks like it's bedtime for you, mister." Quips lifted his son out of the highchair. He held him as he walked into the living room. "We're gonna hit the hay, night guys."

"Night Quips."

The yeti walked outside and breathed in the autumn air. He held Alex tighter since the air was a little chilly. He continued along the path to Skips's house when a man stopped him. "Hey, you need a little of the good stuff?"

"What? No! I don't need that." Quips tried to walk away, but the man stopped him. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Listen here, you're not a good father. Or even a good person. You annoy everyone with your corny jokes and that whole "zingo" thing. And what about your son? He's gonna grow up without a mother. And what'll you say when he wants to see her? 'Oh, sorry son. She's a psycho bitch in jail for the rest of her life!' All because she murdered someone she thought was you. Will you even visit her? I bet, deep down, you're still in love with her. You pathetic loser." He slapped Quips and ran off.

"Who the hell does he thing he is?" Quips looked around and ran for his house.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yeah, school has started back up. Yip-ee I may be a bit slow just until I don't feel like complete crap.**

 **Stay classy!**


End file.
